Uzumaki and Hyuga
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha at age five for a new life, with a family in the mist.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own or for on either the manga or anime for Naruto.

Runaway Fox

One night in Konoha, a young boy around age five was taken by a ninja from the mist. He took the boy to his hideout about ten kilometers south of Konoha.

"W-were I" the boy asked as he awoke.

"This is my safe house after I'm done with missions the mist ninja said.

"Wow this place is neat, so why am I here mister" the boy asked returning to the subject.

"Please excuse me where are my manners my name is Tenzin Kakugane" the man said.

"Well Tenzin my name is Naruto Uzumaki, now will you please answer my question" Naruto asked?

"Well I saw how badly they treated you and I really don't have much time to explain, so if you come with me I'll tell you the rest" Tenzin said.

Naruto stood as the man named Tenzin Kakugane and himself began to run through the forest. They made it half way to the border when Tenzin began to speak once again.

"So like I was saying I saw how badly they had been treating you, so I decided to take you back to my home and raise you as my son and student" Tenzin said.

"Will I also have a mother" Naruto asked?

"Yes and her name is Lisa, we've been married for two years" Tenzin said.

During their mad dash Naruto had unknowingly crossed the border officially making him a missing Nin. It really didn't hit Naruto until he spotted snow and the sudden decrease of temperature compare to the warmth he felt back in Konoha. Now Naruto began to shiver in the cold without anything to keep him warm except his pajamas.

Naruto and Tenzin kept on running for another three hours until they reached a small house with a beautiful woman sitting outside.

"Welcome back Tenzin my love" Lisa said.

"I'm home Lisa I missed you so much" Tenzin said.

"Hello young man who are you" Lisa asked?

Another chapter down.

As always please review and give me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the long awaited Chapter 2 of Uzumaki and Hyuga, the reason being is quite simple actually my brain was fried for quite some time due to all the crap I have to do for college and also searching for a job so it took some time for the creative juices flowing but now their back let's do this thing. Please review and give me your thoughts on how I'm doing so far. Disclaimer: I do not own or work on the Naruto Anime or Manga. **

**The Search**

"Oh right sorry for not introducing him to you Lisa, this young man is named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto here was being treated horribly at his home village" Tenzin said.

"Well Naruto do you mind telling me where you're from by any chance" Lisa asked?

Naruto looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and boy did she look good. Lisa had brown eyes, long black hair, had a nice bust in his opinion, and was wearing a very nice black Kimono to boot. Soon after finding the words he was going to use to actually speak calmly, Naruto just screamed them due to be flustered.

"I'M FROM THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES MA'AM" Naruto yelled!

Tenzin and Lisa just looked at the flustered boy in front of them and all they could do is chuckle due to how socially awkward Naruto was. Tenzin just patted Naruto on his back while; Lisa ran her hand through Naruto's blond hair and smiled at him. Tears started to flow down Naruto's cheeks for this was the first time he felt this.

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki, from this day forward your name shall be Naruto Kakugane Uzumaki" Tenzin said.

Lisa looked at Naruto and then back to Tenzin and she began to smile. Both Tenzin and Lisa wanted to start a family of their own. However Lisa could never get pregnant so it was a huge let down for her until Tenzin and Naruto arrived, now she was reborn along with Naruto for the first time in his life had a mother and father.

"Welcome home Naruto Kakugane Uzumaki we missed you" Lisa said.

With that the new family entered the home of Tenzin Kakugane and so began the beginning of Naruto's life in the small house that hours before seemed like a pipe dream for the blond haired boy. However things weren't so happy back at Konoha as an Anbu alerted the Hokage about Naruto's "disappearance" from the village.

(Hinata)

It was a bright and shining morning back at Konoha, as the former heiress to the head family to the Hyuga Clan Hinata woke up. It was going to be another day for the girl wake up, get dressed, and get told what a disappointment she was compared to her sister, and spend the rest of the day moping around the village depressed.

This time when Hinata Hyuga exited the Hyuga Compound things changed for the worse. Hinata spotted ten dozen Anbu running around the village, like chickens after getting their heads chopped off. They kept on going from house to house seemingly looking for someone or something.

Hinata's chain of thought was broken when she heard her name being called by a girl with pink hair. This girl's name was Sakura and boy was she annoying, just because she was a daughter of a council member she thought she knew everything in the world, and if someone even DARED to prove her wrong Sakura would scream her head off.

"Hello earth to Hinata, hey I'm talking to you" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry Sakura I wasn't paying attention did you need me for something" Hinata asked?

"Yes I do, you see the Hokage is going to speak and wants everyone there so he doesn't have to repeat himself" Sakura said.

Hinata and Sakura both made a beeline to the tower of the Hokage to see what he had to say. Usually he never does this stuff so when he does it must be something serious or else he wouldn't come out.

"My fellow villagers I bring you some very sad news this morning, after searching for the whole night and almost this whole morning we still cannot find Naruto Uzumaki. Though let me assure you all as the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves I will not stop looking for the missing member of this village. So I ask all of you, not as the Hokage but as a fellow member of this glorious village that you lend me your help in finding our missing kin" the Hokage said.

The entire village roared with cheer as most of the older villagers who remembered the night that the nine tailed fox attacked their home. The fourth Hokage and his wife both sacrificed themselves to save the village. Though that didn't stop the villagers to trample on the dream of the fourth Hokage and beat the missing boy.

While almost the entire roared cheer that the demon was forever gone one member was far from happy. Hinata was on the verge of breaking down after hearing the news that the one person she admired was gone. Ever sense the day Naruto "saved" Hinata from a pack of bullies back when they were kids Hinata wanted to be by his side.

Hinata just turned around and walked slowly back to the Hyuga Compound in deep thought on what to do. Should she continue on to the academy, or does she sneak out of the village late at night and search for Naruto on her own. Thought she made up her mind to become an academy student to prepare her for what was ahead of her.

**Done with this chapter and there will be more coming soon so until then my dear readers enjoy.**


End file.
